


Bring Your Ghostbusters

by rippedoutgrace



Series: Your Sweet Touch [2]
Category: Pushing Daisies, Pushing Daisies/Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedoutgrace/pseuds/rippedoutgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters investigate Vivian and Lily's possible ghost problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your sweet words and for being so patient with me!
> 
> Not as much Ned in this one, but I promise he'll be back in the next installment! Hope you enjoy it!

They’re on their way back from Ville D’Arbres and Dean’s in the passenger seat, regretting giving the keys to Sam this morning because now he has to actually make his case for going back to The Pie Hole instead of just driving them there himself. He thinks he’s got Sam on the ropes though with his winning argument.

 

“There’s just so many pies left to try on the menu, and did you see the cup pies? You haven’t lived until you’ve had a cup pie, Sammy.” He’s not lying, there are a lot of pies that he wants to try. The cup pies sounded a little strange though.

 

And the prospect of seeing a certain pie maker might influence his decision just a little. Maybe. Okay, a lot.

 

“You’ve never had a cup pie, Dean,” Sam points out. “You had a regular piece of pie when we were there last time.”

 

“Which just means I’ve never really lived, little brother.”

 

 

Olive greets them again at the door, her sunny yellow dress competing fiercely with her equally sunny demeanor. “Back so soon, fellas? Grab a seat! Ned’ll be happy you’re here,” she nudges Dean conspiratorially and he startles away from her sharp elbows.

 

“Yeah, that’s, um, great,” he stammers, rubbing discreetly at his hip, which is all she could reach with her elbow.

 

Sam’s trying to hold back laughter, making unattractive choking sounds that Dean graciously ignores. “Thanks, Olive,” he manages, and they both slide into the same booth they had the first time.

 

Only someone else was occupying the booth.

 

Dean’s trying to wriggle his way out of the booth again and grabs Sam’s offered hand to pull him up. “Sorry! God, really sorry about that, uh, ma’am. Ma’ams?”

 

“That’s quite alright,” the one with the dark hair smiles at him. “It’s not every day that two handsome gentlemen sit on us, is it Lily?”

 

“Really, Vivian?” she snorts. Then turns her one eye on them. “Why don’t you watch where you park it next time?” Lily grumbles, and Dean’s trying hard not to stare at her bedazzled eye patch. He’s mostly succeeding.

 

They’re still apologizing when out of the corner of his eye, Dean notices Chuck crawling frantically across the floor and darting behind the counter. Strange.

 

Sam grabs the table to the right of the booth and tugs Dean down to it. “We’re really sorry, again,” he says charmingly with the patented Sam Winchester puppy-face, and Dean can see even Lily warming up to them.

 

Olive appears just then with a notepad out and ready. “You boys know what you want? Oh, hi, Vivian! Lily!”

 

“Uh, no, not yet,” Dean tells her and she sashays away to the other table and starts chatting with the women. Dean’s seriously considering ordering a cup pie when they overhear Vivian sounding shrill and panicked.

 

“It’s not mice, I’m telling you, Lily. You never listen to me!”

 

“Shhh, Vivian!” Olive placates, waving her hands at them. “Don’t say ‘mice' so loud! People eat here! They’ll all panic.” Her blonde head whips around to make sure no one’s listening, and so far only Dean and Sam seem to have noticed the conversation, though they do their best to appear absorbed in the menus.

 

“And I’m telling _you_ , Vivian, that mice are the only explanation. What else would scratch around in the walls in the middle of the night?” Lily scoffs.

 

“Then why did the cat we borrowed from the girl down the street not find any mice? Because there aren’t any! It’s a ghost. _That’s_ the only explanation.”

 

Dean’s ears perk up at that and he taps Sam’s menu with his own. “Sounds like our kind of thing. What do you think?”

 

Sam nods and tilts his head towards the women. “We should...”

 

“Dean! You’re back!”

 

Ned’s standing beside them with an enormous smile and a stained apron, looking incredibly pleased to see them. Or incredibly pleased to see Dean at least, since he hasn’t even glanced at Sam yet.

 

Dean’s not complaining.

 

“Apparently we have to try the cup pies,” Sam interjects, and Ned turns to him in surprise.

 

“The cup pies?”

 

“Yeah, they’re on the menu here and Dean’s _dying_ to try one,” Sam says, putting entirely too much emphasis on ‘dying’ and it makes Dean sound like a teenage girl in line for a boyband concert. He kicks Sam in the shin in response and relishes the wince that follows.

 

“The cup pies were actually Ch- um! You know, just a new idea that I had. Me. Just, an idea,” Ned rambles on about the invention of cup pies, leaving Dean completely confused. He could have sworn Ned was about to say ‘Chuck’, but why would he take credit for someone else’s idea? It didn’t make any sense.

 

Ned finishes his long-winded talk about cup pies that Sam was clearly not listening to, and Dean only partly, with a bright, “Hello, Vivian and Lily!” as he turns on his heel to greet them.

 

“Ned! We were just telling Olive about our mouse – “

 

“ _Ghost_ ,” Vivian interrupts.

 

“ _Mouse_ problem,” Lily glares at her.

 

“You have mice?” Ned asks, looking distressed.

 

The women and Ned all carry on the conversation, though Olive comes back to take their order at one point. Dean orders a pecan cup pie, more out of a sense of being right, than actually having a hankering for a cup pie.

 

“So, what do you think?” Sam asks in a low voice. “We could do a little digging,” he nods towards Lily and Vivian.

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

They wait for Olive and Ned to leave and the lull that follows after you’ve ordered but the food hasn’t arrived yet.

 

Dean leans over and waves his fingers at Vivian to get her attention. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you think you might have a ghost problem,” he says, charm out in full force. “Me and my brother know a thing or two about ghosts, and we might be able to help out.”

 

“Really!” Vivian exclaims and the same time Lily scoffs loudly in disbelief.

 

“But Lily,” she wheedles. “It would make me feel _so_ much better to know that it isn’t a ghost. If it ends up being mice, we can just call the exterminator and buy some traps. If it is a ghost, well, who on earth are we supposed to call?”

 

While Dean and Sam wait patiently for Lily to cave, Olive brings around his cup pie and Sam’s slice of banana cream. To Dean’s utter dismay, the cup pie is actually...kinda cute. He digs in and of course, it’s delicious, and he looks around for Ned to compliment him. Though for some niggling reason, he feels like he should actually be complimenting Chuck.

 

Wherever she is. She disappeared behind the counter and hasn’t popped back up since.

 

“Oh, alright,” Lily huffs. “You two ghostbusters come over later and bring Olive with you.”

 

And with that, the sisters get up in perfect sync and walk out the door.

 

“Why Olive?” Sam wonders out loud. 

 

“Why Olive what?” Olive asks from behind Sam’s shoulder, even though only the top of her blonde head is visible.

 

“Uh, we were going to check out their possible ghost problem and they told us to bring you along.”

 

“Oh. I wonder if they want a pie... Chuck!”

 

Chuck pops up from behind the counter as if it’s something people do all the time. She smiles and waves at Sam and Dean. “Hi! Yes, Olive?”

 

“Do you think your aunts want another pie?” She winks at Chuck when she says ‘pie’.

 

“I haven’t been making them since they’ve started coming here, but I can whip one up for you to take!”

 

Dean grabs Olive before she can walk away. “Hey, I haven’t seen Ned. Will you let him know that we’ll probably be sticking around for a while and we’ll be back?”

 

Sam and Olive have the exact same smug expression. Which he ignores. He’s generous like that.

 

“You betcha! He’s probably with Emerson right now but come back in a couple hours and I’ll be ready to go!” She leaves their check on the table and trots off back to the kitchen.

 

“Who’s Emerson?”

 

Sam shakes his head and shrugs as he takes out his wallet and pays.

 

They’re back at The Pie Hole a few hours later and Olive’s sitting on the bench outside, holding a pie box on her lap.

 

“Wow, nice car!” she chirps when they pull up and hops in the back seat.

 

Dean visibly preens over the attention his baby is getting and Sam snorts at him. “Yeah, so I guess you know where they live right? They didn’t give us an address.”

 

“Oh sure! Cœur d’Cœurs, it’s a little far from here actually.”

 

A little far is an understatement. More like over one hundred miles. One hundred miles of Olive chattering away about Vivian and Lily’s Darling Mermaid Darlings history. Which was helpful but missing a few key elements. Like why Chuck was hiding from them if they’re her aunts.

 

They finally pull up to a large two-story across from a dilapidated abandoned house. Olive pipes up, “You know, I heard that was Ned’s house when he was a boy!”

 

And then she’s hustling them both past the gate and up the steps to the sisters’ house. Lily greets them at the door with a shotgun.

 

“Whoa, hey! Uh, you asked us over remember? I’m Dean, this is Sam.” Dean’s got his hands up and Sam trying to look as unthreatening as possible.

 

“Lily, put the gun down,” Olive tells her without any fear for her life, and passes the pie box to Vivian.

 

Lily eventually puts the shotgun away and they all perch on the couches and chairs in the living room surrounded by birds. A particularly loud parrot keeps making nonsense comments every few minutes and Dean kind of wants to shoot it.

 

“So, tell us about what you’ve seen or heard, Vivian,” Sam starts.

 

Vivian tells them about the scratches they hear and windows opening and shutting, and the cold drafts that come through the house. “It is a ghost, I just know it,” she finishes.

 

“Well, we can have a look around. Was there ever a death in the house?”

 

Vivian and Lily look dangerously close to tears now and Olive plants herself in between them on the couch and pats their hands.

 

“Charles, he died here. But he died on the front lawn,” Vivian sniffles. “Charles was my fiancé.”

 

Sam and Dean notice Lily visibly stiffen at the mention of Charles, but Vivian doesn’t, being lost down memory lane and all. “We moved in here just after it happened to take care of Charlotte.”

 

“Charlotte?”

 

“Our niece, Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles, she died, too. But she was murdered on a cruise ship.”

 

“We’re so sorry to hear that,” Sam tells them.

 

“I can’t imagine,” Dean murmurs. And then he notices Olive looking vaguely guilty. Like she’s four seconds from spilling a secret.

 

“Where are they buried?”

 

Vivian tells them about the cemetery and that father and daughter are buried next to each other around her sniffles.

 

“Why don’t we have some pie?” Olive interrupts. “It might make us all feel better.”

 

“Um, you three can do that. We’ll take a look around if it’s okay,” Dean says, standing and motioning for Sam to follow.

 

They poke around for a while in the dark house not saying anything. They find themselves on the second floor in a perfectly neat bedroom.

 

“This must be Charlotte’s room,” Sam guesses, waving the EMF meter back and forth. “Nothing so far.”

 

Dean sits on the bed and ignores Sam’s squawk. “Dean! Get up!”

 

“They said Charlotte was their niece right? And Chuck back at The Pie Hole is also their niece. What are the odds of them having two nieces with similar names like that?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean. Look, I’m not getting anything here. Let’s see about the fiancé. He might have something keeping him here.”

 

They’re about to walk out the door when a cold breeze blows through the room. Guns out and up, they turn to see a figure climbing through the window.

 

Dean flips the light on only to see Chuck standing in front of the window, hands up and looking absolutely terrified.

 

“What are you doing here?” They all ask at the same time.

 

“They’re my aunts! I come to check up on them! What are you doing here?” She lowers her hands and puts them on her hips. The menacing effect is somewhat diminished though by her matching purple headscarf and floral dress.

 

“They told us today they think they have a ghost problem. But apparently, it’s just you,” Dean says, putting his gun away. “Why don’t you just go through the front door like everyone else to check up on them?”

 

She flops onto a chair and holds her head in her hands. “I can’t. They think I’m dead.”

 

“So, wait. _You_ are Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles?” Sam asks.

 

“That’s me. Sheltered little girl who got murdered on her very first vacation.”

 

“Then how are you not...”

 

“Dead? I was. It’s a long story,” she waves them off. “I didn’t know they heard me whenever I came by.”

 

“Well, Lily actually thinks it’s mice,” Sam supplies helpfully.

 

“Oh good! Then just tell them it was a mouse but you found it and kindly deposited him outside to live a happy life,” she smiles satisfied. “I’ll be more careful when I come by from now on. Will I see you at The Pie Hole again?”

 

“Um, yeah, sure,” Dean says, completely bewildered by this entire conversation. "Oh, hey, were the cup pies your idea?"

 

“Yes, they were!” she exclaims. “Did you have one? Did you like it?"

 

"Yeah I did," he says. "It was really good, Chuck." He smiles at her smiling at him. He's never smiled so much in his life before coming to this place. 

 

"Good, I'm glad you liked it! You'll have to tell Ned, because he didn't like the idea at first. But if you tell him, he'll be doubly sure it was the right decision!"

 

"Right, I'll do that. Next time we're there," Dean promises.

 

"Good," she repeats. "Ned will be excited, too.” And then climbs out the window and waves at them from the other side before disappearing.

 

Dean and Sam stand there for a long while. “So, mice?”

 

“Mice.”

 

Which is exactly the story they tell Lily and Vivian and they leave with Olive in tow.

 

“Was it really a mouse?” Olive shudders from the back seat.

 

They look at each other and then back at her. “Uh, no, actually it was Chuck.”

 

“Chuck! Oh. I should have guessed that actually.”

 

“Olive, what is all this? What’s going on?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. She won’t tell me. She’s faking her death for some reason and can’t tell Vivian and Lily about it.” Olive sounds rather put out about this so they drop it and spend the one hundred plus miles back listening to the radio.

 

They drop Olive off in front of The Pie Hole and Sam rolls down the window. “It looks like it’s closed. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

 

“Aren’t you sweet! It’s okay, I live upstairs. We all do actually. Come by again tomorrow!”

 

She disappears inside and they sit in the Impala idling for several minutes. “This place is kinda weird, Sammy,” Dean mutters.

 

“I guess we should stick around for a while? See what’s going on maybe.”

 

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

 

“And apparently the pie maker will be really excited,” Sam teases.

 

“Shut up,” he responds. But he’s glad for the dark in the car. It hides his pink flushed cheeks.

 

 

 

 


End file.
